


Tomb Raider: Twenty One Pilots Edition

by mackattack645



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Badass Josh, Badass Tyler, Bows & Arrows, Character Death, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph Are Best Friends, Josh and Tyler sorta replace Lara, M/M, Parkour, Tears, Tyler also happens to be the designated medic, Tyler gets hurt a lot, btw tyler uses a bow, but like kiss and stuff, cinnamon roll tyler, criticism also welcome, cuz he cute, cuz that russian dood, follows Tyler's perspective but 3rd person, god bless coffee, he dies too, i cant stop tagging, if u came for smut im sorry, if u hate i prolly deserve it so come at me, im underage, josh gets all the best guns, plz, plz dont, this is really more of a bromance, u know it's roth so chill, ur also underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackattack645/pseuds/mackattack645
Summary: "A famous explorer once said, the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are. I had finally set out to make my mark; to find adventure. Instead, adventure found me. At least I have Josh with me."Or basically the plot of Tomb Raider but the only difference is that Tyler and Josh replace Lara Croft.





	Tomb Raider: Twenty One Pilots Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy frens, mackattack is back. Just kidding, I was never here before now. Anyway this fic follows the Tomb Raider: Definitive Addition plot. With Himiko and zombie samurai. Stormcloaks or whatever they'er called. If you aren't a fan, please leave. If you are, welcome. I guess. It's gonna be complete shit anyway. It's my first fic. Ever. Thanks for staying. (Insert Disclaimer Here)

Everyone was settled in for the night on the Endurance. Everyone except Tyler. He couldn't sleep; not when he had this feeling in his gut. He decided to listen to music instead. Something bad was going to happen, as cliche as it sounded. It might be his nerves, yeah, that's it. I mean, they are in the Dragon’s Triangle which is like the Bermuda Triangle; only on the other side of the world and more violent. 

He sighed. Josh is probably sleeping just fine. He’s the epitome of Bad-ass. Unlike Tyler, Josh is the prodigal student. They both were taught all they knew from Roth, a friend of Tyler’s late father. How to hunt, gather, shoot, hide, climb, and survive. Basically anything an archaeologist needed to know if they were out in the field. A real life Indiana Jones. Josh excelled in all areas and took every chance he could get to rub it in Tyler’s face. Though it wasn’t what Josh intended. Roth said that Tyler should take the stealth approach, the opposite of Josh who usually goes in guns a’ blazing. At least Tyler was better at solving puzzles and understanding ancient morals. He also excelled in speaking languages other than English! Though Josh is the only one out of the two of them that knows Russian. Tyler is pretty sure that if Roth had to chose between him and Joshua, he’d chose the latter. Everyone liked Josh better than Tyler. He was a Social butterfly while Tyler was a shy Doe. At least Sam, Jonah, and Dr. Whitman liked him. Though it might be because Whitman and Josh don’t exactly see eye to eye. He was just the backup favorite.

He was in the middle of the song Rescue by Seabird was when it happened. Though Tyler didn’t know it till he hit the steel desk on the other side of his cabin. His nose made impact with the corner, sounding in an awful “crunch”. He saw spots of white before he blacked out for a couple seconds. When he regained consciousness he addressed three situations.

  1. His nose was broken.
  2. He was _definitely_ not crying.
  3. A siren was echoing throughout his room.



His eyes snapped open in alert. Panic started to crawl up his throat, constricting until he was sure he was suffocating. He knew that siren, he knew exactly what it meant. The Ship was  _ sinking. _

Even though he knew what was happening he couldn’t get up, he couldn’t even move! Somehow during his internal stress fest, he curled up into a ball under the desk. He needed to get out, he needed to move, he needed to find Roth; but, oh god, he’s going to DIE! Tears started to fall fast from his lidded eyes as small pitiful whimpers escaped his mouth. He began to shake uncontrollably, unable to gain control of his own movements. A panic attack, he was having a panic attack! He needed to calm down but it was so, so hard. He wished his father was still alive, he would know how to comfort him.

_ “Hush now, Tyler. It’ll be alright. Breathe, just breathe. Daddy’s here.” _

Tyler coughed. He stopped shaking. He could breathe. He could move. He needed to get  _ out. _ He coughed again, sitting up and crawling out from under the desk. He stood on quaky, uncertain legs, wiping the remnants of blood and tears off his face. Blood, why was there blood? He sniffed in confusion, causing a twinge of pain in his nose. Oh yeah, he broke it; guess he forgot in all the excitement. He observed his surroundings as quickly as he could. The room was a disaster, papers and furniture strewn across the floor like a typhoon made its way through his cabin. Shit, they must be in the middle of a typhoon right now. That’s not good, not fucking good at all. Tyler forced his eyes to adjust to the slow flashing emergency lights that would flood the room in red for five seconds before fading into pitch black for the same amount of time.

Tyler forced his legs forward, stumbling along the way, either because of the rocking of the ship or the wobbly noodles he calls legs; maybe even both. Finally, he made it to the door as the ship jerked to the left making him slam head first into the door. Fire erupted across his face as his nose dislocated. He let out a sob. Goddammit! Can’t his face get a break once in awhile? He took a quick gasp of air,(his face was numb now) and gripped the latch of the door before him. The door opened with a small scrape of metal. Stumbling out, he noticed something. 

The hallway was quiet, except for the blaring siren and the small sound of rushing water that seemed to be coming closer. Water. Not good at all. Where was it coming from? Realisation struck Tyler like a lightning bolt of fear. He turned his head fast enough to give him whiplash to look behind him. Sure enough there was a fast incoming wave that reached the ceiling. 

Tyler gave a little squeak as he was overtaken by the water. Salt water filled his nose and mouth since he didn’t react fast enough. The undertow pulled him off his feet, began smashing him into the walls. Tyler was slowly drowning, but he didn’t know. everything was so far away and muffled. It was calming somehow, peaceful. Tyler’s eyes began to close, accepting the stubborn darkness that didn’t seem to go away. He would have passed out and then drowned to death if it wasn’t for the current slamming him into the ladder that led up to the upper level. Pain erupted across his left side, causing him to startle awake. He was fully conscious now. He took hold of the ladder, adrenaline dulling the ache in his ribs and nose. He pulled himself up until he reached the latch of the manhole. He unlocked it but no matter how hard he pushed it wouldn’t budge! He closed his eyes, despair dripping into his heart as he reluctantly welcomed his death. He began to sink down slowly. 

Dammit! He was always going to be the one to die first. The runt of the litter. Josh and Roth would run off into the sunset together while Tyler would be left alone and forgotten. Just like his father. 

Tyler felt the alarmingly familiar pull of sweet death. Everything was getting farther and darker again, only this time, it hurt. By instinct Tyler opened his mouth to breathe, bad idea. He started choking on water, killing himself faster. He was about to grab his throat when he felt a hand on his forearm. Tyler felt himself pulled upward from where he sank. Higher and higher he went until he broke the surface. He was saved! But by who?

Tyler coughed and coughed, forcing sea water and blood out of his lungs. He pulled himself fully out of the manhole, positioned on his hands and knees, and let his diner join the pile, maybe some tears too. He made a pitiful sound in the back of his throat. He looked up, blinking away more tears and was overcome with shock. Where the corridor of the level he was on should have continued ended two yards away from him. The other half of the ship was gone. How? How could a steel ship be split in half? It makes no fucking sense! But here he was, watching the highest waves he’s ever seen crash against each other. They were taller than the ship. Or what was left of it.

“Tyler!”

He barely heard it over the roaring storm, but he heard it. Turning his gaze back up, he saw the other half of the ship. It was on a completely different wave but it looked helluva lot better that the half he was on now. That’s not what caught his attention. It was Josh. Twelve feet away. He was on the other half, the same hallway Tyler was. He had his arm outstretched.

“Jump and grab my hand! Quickly! Come on!”

Tyler pushed himself up and ran. He was so numb that he couldn’t feel himself from the waist down. As he neared the edge of his half of the ship, the urge to stop became overwhelming but he ignored it. He jumped with strength he never thought he had, sending him out into the open toward Josh. Everything was in slow motion. He could feel every single rain drop hit his skin, the violent wind whipping past him, and he could see Josh’s face so clearly. He was worried, his eyes were red. Was he crying? I mean, Ty won't judge since he cried four times in the course of ten minutes. Had it only been……...ten minutes?  

Tyler threw that thought out of his head; he was getting closer to Josh now. Things were speeding up again. 

Tyler soon found his wrist in a vice grip of steel which could only be Josh’s hand.

His shoulder jerked as his weight finally caught up to him. Thankfully his Shoulder could take the strain. He was dangling, but Josh caught him! He was about to exclaim something, either a, “Josh pull me the fuck up” or a, “Hello Josh, I could kiss you so badly right now”; but before he could do one or the other, he slipped out of Josh’s grasp.

Down Tyler went. He saw Josh’s face turn into one of pain and shock. Josh yelled something at him, most likely his name, but he couldn’t hear him over the sound of the wind. 

Tyler hit the water, waves pulling him far away from Josh. He surfaced, coughing and gasping. The shore was a few yards to the right of him. He swam like hell towards it, not wanting to be taken by the undertow again.

Finally, oh god, finally he made it to the sand, he had to army crawl his way out of the water. Tyler turned to lay on his back and assess the damage done to his poor nineteen year old body. His nose reset sometime in that whole fiasco, probably when the wave was slamming him into walls and all that. He knew for certain that he had two bruised ribs, at least they weren't broken. 

Tyler pushed himself to his feet and looked around. He needed to find shelter before he could do anything. He was still extremely numb. Before he could turn around and limp inland, he heard yelling. He looked up to a cliff(he swam to a cove) and saw familiar faces. There was Reyes, Jonah, Dr. Whitman, Alex, and the Captain. They were arguing but he couldn’t tell what about. The wind was drowning them out. Hope swelled in his chest but so did despair. Roth and Sam weren’t with them, neither was Josh. He couldn’t help but cry. The closest people he has to a family have all died, no matter how badly he disliked them, and it was all his fault. He swallowed. He needed to get to the cliff.

He was about to make his way to the cliff face when he heard a snap behind him. He turned around and narrowed his eyes. He saw nothing and was about to continue his way to his friends when something hit him hard in the back of the head. Everything was distorted.  He hit the ground almost out cold. There was a blurry silhouette of a man standing above him, and it wasn’t Josh or Roth. Before his mind left him completely, he had one last thought fly through his head. 

_ “Out of the frying pan and into the fire.” _

It seems like that phrase dictated his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy~ Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of whatever this is. My deadline is usually Sunday but i'm lazy, so catch me whenever. mackattack out.


End file.
